Parenting Firsts
by Fae 206
Summary: Twenty-two year old, Kyoko Hizuri, has just given birth to her's and her Kuon's first baby, a little girl named Aurora. However, they are going to find that there's a lot about parenting they won't find from a book. Will they be able to navigate parenting whilst also being a high-profile couple in the acting world? A lot of parenting mistakes but a ton more love await little Aurora
1. Chapter 0 - The Text

**AN:** This is another one of those non-fantasy stories that you guys seem to prefer. I thought it might be cute to show the two as parents with their newborn baby. Also, a few months ago Erza Tsuruga suggested this so thank you for that idea.

The intro is short but future chapters will be longer as they'll have both of them in them.

 **Parenting Firsts**

 **Chapter Zero – The Text**

There was one thing that Kuon Hizuri, one of the top international actors cared about more than anything else and that was his wife, his princess, Kyoko Hizuri. Soon after Kyoko had turned eighteen, she had told him about her feelings for him and then stated that she wasn't a good enough woman to keep fostering these feelings for him without telling him. When she had said that, he had kissed her and having knocked her off guard, he had told her that he loved her too.

They had dated for only a year when Kuon had proposed to her, it was after she had gotten back from doing a location shoot and he had taken her to their favorite place within Tokyo, a private garden area for the elite class, and proposed to her. She had of course agreed and when Kyoko was twenty and Kuon twenty-four they had gotten married. It was around the time of their one-year anniversary that Kyoko had told him that she was pregnant.

Nine months later and Kuon was twenty-six and Kyoko was twenty-two and they were about to welcome in their first baby, a little princess, who Kuon was hoping had so many of her mother's qualities. Although Kuon had made it as an international actor who did a lot of work each year in both the United States and United Kingdom, he had decided to make Japan his home and he had one of the best models and actresses in Japan, if not _the_ best, as his wife. Kyoko had even done some pregnant modelling.

At this point Kuon had taken time off from international shots and was starring as a political candidate in a drama that had already made some huge ratings. He had kept his blond hair and emerald eyes and was known for being much more than the child of Kuu HIzuri. In fact, his choice to remain in Japan had made him even more popular and beloved than his father.

"Kuon!" Shinkai yelled at him as Kuon looked up at the director, "Stop checking your phone and get changed for the next scene. I need to know how well you can act and to do that you need full conce-"

Kuon paused as his phone lit up with a text and a huge grin appeared on his face. The entire cast and crew were now looking at him as he started to look a bit nervous. He stared down at the text.

 _Water broke. Meet you at the hospital. It's time :)_

"I have to go," Kuon said and Shinkai looked at him, "I'm really sorry," he bowed to the director, "I have to take care of this. Kyoko's water broke," he said before hearing applause from the cast and crew, "I'm sorry, I have to go to the hospital."

"All right," Shinkai sighed, "But I hope you'll name your little boy after me."

"Sorry," Kuon grinned as he turned to get changed so he could leave, his face still looking a mixture of nervous and excited. "It's going to be a girl."


	2. Chapter 1 - Delivery

**AN:** Thank you guys for waiting patiently for this story to really get started. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter One - Delivery**

There should be some exclusive service for delivering a baby. Maybe only the super top actresses got it but Kyoko had been told that she was one of them. Therefore, why did she had to go through this pain with her belly as big as it was. Yes, she had been told that she looked great for the maternity modeling shoots but that was because she didn't have much competition. You were only pregnant for nine to ten months and only showing for part of that time.

What was worse were the nerves she was feeling. As confident as she was about the doctors being able to deliver their daughter, Kuon wasn't here and Kuon made her feel confident and that the world was effortless. Things didn't feel effortless right now. She _needed_ that fairy magic.

"Kuon," she whispered as she looked to the window. She had wanted this to start when he was at her side, she wanted to use his strength to guide her but he wasn't here, he wasn't here and she was scared that something would go wrong. Nothing would go wrong, would it? "Why aren't you -"

"She's in this room," the doctor said and Kyoko smiled as she saw her husband completely out of breath. He walked over to her and kissed her lips, Kyoko with her hands on his shoulders and a relieved smile on her face. Things were starting to move at a reasonable pace again.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here, princess" Kuon smiled as he kissed Kyoko's cheek again and pulled out a chair. "Hopefully the contractions haven't been that painful."

"A few have," Kyoko said and Kuon sighed.

"Well, let me make it up to you for not being here when we're back home. I promise that now I'm here, I'm not going to leave you," he told her and Kyoko gave an exhale showing her relief that he was with her. She had been terrified of having a baby alone and she would have been disappointed in herself for not waiting for him when he wanted to hold her hand and make sure their family was okay during the birth.

"Do you need anything?" Kuon asked, "Ice chips? Damp cloth?"

"I just need you," Kyoko told him before feeling the sharp pang of another contraction and grabbed Kuon's hand harder. He put both of his hands around the one holding onto his and kissed the back of it softly. He looked into her amber eyes with his emerald ones and as the clouds shifted in the sky she saw that burnt sienna. "You're gorgeous," she told him and Kuon laughed.

"Okay, first off, do you need any type of painkiller or any medication to get you through this?" he asked, "because usually when you're sick it goes for more than you're gorgeous and you've actually tried to convince me that I'm related to fairi-"

"Will you stop that," Kyoko smiled, "You're the one who wouldn't correct me as children and then you didn't tell me who you were straight away. I spent years thinking that I had met Corn, prince of the fairies, and instead I met my future husband and the love of my life. I do think that it's partly your responsibility that I thought that you were a fairy when we were children."

"I'll take responsibility for it," Kuon grinned as he kissed her forehead again. "Still, secondly, you're far more gorgeous than I am. I'm the lucky one in our relationship," he argued with her and she rolled her eyes but still smiled happily. This man knew how to make anyone fall in love with him but he was completely honest with her and she constantly needed a life jacket to keep from being pulled into the depths of how in love with him she truly was. If she gave up her independence for a second she might just sit around and smile that out of all the women, Ren Tsuruga and Kuon Hizuri chose her.

"You should get me more drugs, Kuon" Kyoko smiled and Kuon gently kissed her before calling for the nurse.

…

…

Two hours later Kyoko had never felt so much pain and this was worse than everything that Shotaro had put her through. Okay, so it felt better than the rejection that she had received from her mother as a small child but only slightly. She felt her body being ripped apart as she felt something hard pass through her legs.

She gripped onto Kuon's hand harder and he held hers to his chest, looking at her with the shared knowledge that she could do this and that they loved one another. They were ready to be a family. "I hate that you like sex so much," Kyoko said as she pushed again and Kuon paused.

"Well since I only have sex with you, I'm very lucky to have such an accommodating wife," he replied as one of the nurse's looked at them shocked to hear such a thing.

"So we're starting to see a head," the doctor said and Kyoko looked at Kuon who went down to see where the baby was. He smiled at Kyoko with tears in his eyes and one of his blinding smiles. Kyoko placed both her hands down onto the bed and pushed as hard as she could. The pain was agonizing and it felt as if some animal had decided to come out from using her as clothing.

Soon she could hear the cries of the baby and she felt her body sink into the bed as they said that the baby was here. Kyoko grinned as she watched the nurse take the small girl and cut her umbilical cord as well as clean her a little. She wanted to see her, she wanted to see their child, she wanted to see what her emotions towards her daughter would be.

The nurse gently transferred their daughter to Kuon who held her safely in his arms before sitting down next to Kyoko. "Hi, my angel," he whispered as he used one of the holds that he had learned in their early parenting classes. "I'm your Daddy. I'm your Daddy and I'm really glad to meet you," he said softly. "And this is your Mommy. We both love you so much and we're going to try our best not to screw you up."

"Kuon," Kyoko said as she gave him a frown before turning to the little girl. She definitely felt a lot of love in her heart. "I love her," she whispered before gasping with tears in her eyes. "I love her, it's not even conscious, I just…I get to be her mother?" she asked excitedly and Kuon nodded.

"Here," he said as he transferred their daughter into Kyoko's arms whilst sitting beside her and taking some of the newborn's weight, his hand under her head. "She's our daughter. She's got half of each of us," he told her and Kyoko nodded, her eyes filling with tears.

"Half a princess and half a fairy," she said and Kuon grinned.

"Exactly," he told her as he kissed the top of her head.

"The perfect fairy princess," Kyoko grinned happily causing Kuon to chuckle and agree with her as he kept his family safe in his reach. Kyoko looked at the nurse who told her that they still needed to take care of her and take her to where the other babies were and Kyoko nodded though she still wanted to hold her daughter in her arms.

"Does she have a name yet?" the nurse asked and Kuon looked to Kyoko who nodded.

"First name is Aurora and Middle name is juliena," he said and the nurse nodded.

"Aurora juliena Hizuri," she said as Kyoko closed her eyes with her own happy tears. Not only did she marry her prince, she had given birth to their princess as well. A perfect family.

…..

…..

Kuon gazed upon his sleeping wife as he held her in his arms. He adored her more than he knew how to say. She was so exhausted but then why shouldn't she be exhausted, she had just given birth to a little girl, she had just brought the life that had grown inside of her out into the world and Kuon felt so grateful for that. He felt so thankful that she had done that for them and, though he felt he could have gone through it all, he was thankful that he wasn't a woman. Most men wouldn't have been able to cope with what she just had to.

Kuon let his hand run over her shoulder and smiled softly upon her. He was so happy with his life right now. He heard a soft knock on the door and put a hand to Kyoko's upper arm hoping that she would stay asleep, she needed her rest.

"Hey," Kuu grinned as he entered the room, "The doctor said that it would be okay for us to be in here. I'm assuming that the delivery went well."

"She's so sleepy," Kuon said as he put a hand to Kyoko's shoulder. "Princess, I'm going to get up, okay? You just stay asleep."

"No, I…" Kyoko tried to argue back to him. She would feel guilty later on for not showing true loving daughter behavior even though everyone expected her to act more laid back right now. She had just delivered a child into the world, she was obviously exhausted, she obviously would be exhausted.

"It's okay, we want you to rest, darling," Julie said as she squeezed Kyoko's shoulder and sat down. "You two talk outside, I'm going to spend a little time sitting with my daughter," she told them and Kuon nodded slowly before walking to the door, he turned back to his mother and his wife who was dead asleep again.

"We named her Aurora, Aurora juliena Hizuri," he said and Julie got tears in her eyes before Kuon left her to muffle her excitement over sharing her name with her granddaughter.

Kuu put a hand on Kuon's back with a grin, "So you did it. You're a father now. You get to learn from what I did and then do the exact opposite," he announced and Kuon stared at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You're a great father. I'm just going to be making different mistakes then when you did but I'll make them too," he said and then sighed. "Dad, you don't need me to tell you I love you each time we see each other, right?" he asked and Kuu chuckled. "Because if you need to, if you need me to do it for you then I will but trust me. You didn't screw up my life just like I don't think I'll screw up Aurora's life but I'm terrified."

Kuu looked at his son, part of him couldn't believe that Kuon had just said that. "You're terrified?" he asked and Kuon stopped and nodded.

"Honestly, Dad. It's beyond terrified," Kuon laughed weakly, "Let me show her to you," he said and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm worried about the moments when Kyoko won't be there. If I'll ever have to cook for her. I know I want to be a good dad but…"

"You'll find your rhythm," Kuu nodded and Kuon sighed as they walked down to the room where parents could look at their new babies. Kuon pointed to one of the small babies, "That's her, that's the blanket Kyoko made for her and then let the doctors examine and make absolutely clean. That's your granddaughter."

"That's my granddaughter," Kuu nodded as he gazed at her as if she were the most beautiful thing on Earth. "I can't wait for you two to bring her home. I can't wait to see her grow up because that little girl…I want to be a great grandfather to her."

"And neither me nor Kyoko have any doubt that you will be an amazing one," Kuon grinned as Kuu just focused on the tiny girl who had only just started her life.

 **End of Chapter One**

 **Thank you for reading, I really appreciate those who take time to review**

 **Thank you to reviewers of Chapter Zero**

Erza Tsuruga, Kris XD, Megumitasama, paulagato, Vanillaaa

 **Response to Reviews**

First of all, I am thankful that small blond boys can make flower rings.

Anyway, back to the story. I'm glad that you guys think this is cute, I hope to do things with more accuracy and show the mistakes that both of them will do. However, they will both love their daughter so it will hopefully be humorous if they slip up. Thank you so much for your support


	3. Chapter 2 - Good Parenting

**AN:** Again, thank you guys for your patience in the updating of this fic. It's not that I don't want to write for this story but that I give myself so many stories to write for 😊 I'm really trying to update all of them a bit more frequently. Also, I just got to my 100th story on this account but even more impressive to me, I now have over 1.9M words for my stories 😊 sorry for the brag.

 **Chapter Two – Good Parenting**

Kuon nervously picked his daughter up and put her on the changing table that they had set up. He carefully made sure that her head was resting on the mattress and then he made sure to gently remove the dirty diaper and put on a clean one. He smiled as the little girl reached out for his finger and yawned. "Hi, princess," he said to her as he let two fingers go through the strands of hair on her head. "Daddy is almost done," he told her as he made sure to put the diaper on although Kuon kept looking up at Kuu to see if something was wrong.

"You're doing great," Kuu grinned to him as he watched his son with his first grandchild. "A natural," he tried to assure Kuon and the younger actor looked at him.

"Are you saying that because I'm actually doing well or because I'm your son?" he asked and Kuu grinned.

"Why can't it be both?" he asked and Kuon shook his head with a laugh, he gently lifted Aurora and cradled her in his arms as she fell asleep again, somewhat comforted by having a clean and warm diaper. He wrapped her up in the cocoon cloth he had learned about at the parenting classes that he and Kyoko had gone to.

"I just want to make sure that her dad isn't a huge disappointment to her," Kuon said as he gazed upon her with all the love and affection that a good dad should have. "Children need two strong parents to love them and guide them and I just want to do my part in her life, give her a father figure," Kuon commented and Kuu laughed at that.

"Which is _exactly_ what you're giving her," he stressed. "That girl is so lucky to have you as her father," he said and Kuon shook his head again. He didn't know how lucky she was but he appreciated the faith that Kuu had placed in him.

"I'm still scared, you know, that I'm going to mess it up," he said as he walked over to the bed that he and Kyoko had picked out and placed her down in it, making sure that she wouldn't move too far or hurt herself accidentally. He double checked the baby monitor. "Well, princess, you scream if you need Mommy or me?" he asked her before stroking her cheek again. "I love you, we love you," he told her and he watched Aurora's chest rise up and down as she slept.

Kuon stood above the bassinet as he continued to watch his daughter. He was almost hypnotized by her small movements and his eyes were having trouble not glued to her. He turned around as Kuu gently touched his shoulder.

"She'll be okay," he told his son. "Let's go have something to eat," he said and Kuon smiled.

"I know it's biased but I can't help thinking that she's the most beautiful baby girl in the whole world," he said and Kuu laughed. His son had finally found happiness and a family of his own and the way he treasured it was obvious. Kuu just wanted him to be happy and Kyoko had helped him find that. The two were a good team and a great couple. Kuu only wanted this family to get stronger together.

"I know and she is," Kuu grinned before gesturing for them to give her some rest. Kuon went to grab the dirty diaper and then went out of the room. He would have trouble in going back to work the next day but he knew that Kyoko could take care of her and his parents would be there to help. After all, Kyoko was her mother and he believed in her to be an amazing mother.

…

…

 _Kyoko sat by herself as she hid in the closet. She didn't want her mother to see her tears. She didn't want to be an inconvenience to her. She had often been given clothes by other people and her mother had done just enough so that Kyoko didn't embarrass her but Kyoko didn't want her mother to know that she was upset her mother hadn't gone to her first school event. It was okay because her mother was busy and Fuwa-san had told her that she did well and so had the teacher._

 _It was nice playing with Sho in his house. She felt that she could laugh loudly when she was there but here, in this house, she was scared. She felt as if she was bad for a three-year-old child. She didn't know what she had done wrong but she must have done something._

" _Cinderella turned into a princess," Kyoko whispered as she tried to calm herself down. "And there'll be a magic pumpkin and then Sho-kun will be my prince and we'll live happily ever after." She nervously pushed her back to the wall as she saw her mother pass by and whispered to herself. "Mommy's not a bad person, she's busy, Mommy is Mommy, I love Mommy." She told herself before closing her eyes. She didn't want her to see her crying._

 _Kyoko walked out of the small closet and dried her tears. "Mommy?" she asked only to see the woman ignore her. She was asking too much of her mother and she shouldn't be a bother to her. She wanted to do something to make her mother smile but she just made her sad. There had to be some way of being a good daughter. She had to find_ _some_ _way._

…

…

"Kyoko? Are you listening? Are you okay, dear?"

Kyoko looked up and turned to her mother in law who was looking at her with such concern. They had been taking care of some of the things that Aurora would need but as Kyoko was putting away the newborn car seat that they had picked out for Kuon's car, she had been struck by that memory. She _never_ wanted for her daughter to go through that kind of pain.

Kyoko took a deep breath in before turning to Julie. "Kuon, do you think that Kuon will be a good father?" she asked though she didn't doubt the fact that she knew Kuon was going to do his best to provide for his daughter. Kuon might have had some twisted views of reality and he might have a darkness buried inside of him but he would do his best to be a good father and hope that she never saw that side of him. Kyoko was more worried about Aurora not having a good mother than a good father.

Kyoko shivered as she thought about what might happen if they got divorced, Kuon would of course get full custody. She wanted a happy family. She didn't want them to leave her behind.

"I think that Kuon worries too much," Julie told her, "He sometimes gets nervous and withdraws but I do think that the two of you together will be amazing parents. There are going to be some errors made but the two of you want the best for Aurora and that's what's most important."

"You think that he'll be a good father, right?" Kyoko asked and Julie looked at her a little hesitant.

"You know that I am biased when people talk about Kuon. I mean, Kuon has his faults but I am honored to be his mother. I love him. I've always loved him with my entire heart so I might sometimes overlook some things about his life. Do you think that he would be a bad father?" Julie asked and Kyoko shook her head quickly, she looked at her mother in law in shock.

"No, no, of course not," she said although she did understand how Julie might have reached the conclusion. "I just want to know if the parenting gene is genetic. I think that Kuon is a lot like Kuu-sama," she said and Julie smiled, nodding in agreement. "The two of you are amazing parents to Kuon considering what the three of you have gone through. Even with the separation between you, you two have shown him so much love since you were reunited with him. It's just that, I'm worried because of my own - my own –"

"You're not like your mother," Julie said, "You don't have to turn out the way that your mother did," she said and Kyoko bowed her head. She had discussed her mother before with Julie and Julie had promised to give Saena a chance and to not voice the negative emotions she had regarding the woman.

"I don't know," Kyoko whispered, "I may love Auro-"

Julie put a hand on Kyoko's shoulder and looked at her lovingly, "Kyoko, listen to me. Would you ever want any harm to befall Aurora so that she's no longer in your life? Would you want to give her away to somebody else?"

"No," Kyoko shook her head and tears filled her eyes at the thought of it. "No, Aurora is my little girl, my baby. I would never want anything to happen to her."

"If something happened to Kuon, would you want to get rid of her?" she asked and Kyoko felt a few tears run down her cheeks as she imagined that happening, "If he were to get sick and you were left as her only…"

"No. No. I would want to keep her father alive for her, her Daddy," Kyoko told her. "She's always going to be half me and half Kuon. No, I would never want anything to happen to either of them but I would never give her away. I know it would be hard if he wasn't there but I love all parts of Kuon. I love our daughter even if the parts of her that are me I hope aren't that bad."

"See," Julie said as she wrapped Kyoko up in a hug and Kyoko hugged the mother she never grew up with back. "Things will be different. I know my son. I know that he's also doubting whether he can do this but that's why it's good that you have one another. I know Kuon would sacrifice his own life to make sure that nothing bad happened to either of you and I know you'd do the same for him. The thing is that your mother was cheated by the father, that's what you told me and Kuu. That's what makes your childhood different than Kuon's. Kuon had two loving parents who adore him because he's _their_ child and we also love you, Kyoko. Aurora has your genes but she also has Kuon's and that love that I know you have for my son is definitely going to be the love you show for your daughter."

"Because she's-she's Kuon's as well," Kyoko said as the hug ended and Julie handed her a handkerchief. "I'm really excited about that. About seeing her and her father interact. Kuon is going to be an incredible father."

Kyoko tried to take some relaxing breaths but then paused as she heard a voice from the doorway.

"I would be nothing without you," Kuon told her before kissing her forehead and then lifting her chin so that he could kiss her passionately. "You and Aurora are my family, my home. I would give anything in the world to make you two happy."

Kyoko wrapped her arms around him, pressing her forehead into his chest before he tilted her back to give her a romantic kiss. "Thanks Kuon," she said before jumping up to wrap her arms around his shoulders as he lifted her slightly. "I know that when we're together, even the impossible is possible."

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter One**

Black neko hime, Erza Tsuruga, Kris XD, paulagato

 **Author Response:**

See, I like the name Julienna a bit more although when I was doing my roleplaying with one of the most amazing people I have ever met in my entire life (Cindersarah) one time Kuon had amnesia and forgot his mother and thought that Kuu was married to "Ella" instead of Julie so Julie was secretly happy he hadn't actually forgotten her. Kuon and Kyoko are going to make errors and then blow those small errors out of proportion but hopefully in a humorous way. I don't think there will be bad angst in this fic, maybe something where they leave Aurora in an elevator by accident and then she's found with Lory or something and they're beyond panicked and blaming themselves or Kyoko accidentally bumps her arm or something and Aurora starts wailing and Kyoko thinks she's really done some damage or something 😊 But that's light hearted compared to my other fics. Well anyway, thank you for all of the support


	4. Chapter 3 - Postpartum

**Chapter Three – Postpartum**

Yashiro was definitely worried about his friend and he felt he had good reason to. Due to Kuon's busy home and work schedule, the two were spending more time together during work. At some points Yashiro had been doing Kyoko's work leaving Kuon by himself but as Yashiro saw Kuon put another pill into his mouth he paused worried about him.

"Please don't tell me that you've become addicted to drugs?" Yashiro asked and Kuon shook his head.

"No. It's just that Aurora has been keeping me up and I need to be able to work. I've been getting up at night before Kyoko wakes up because she has Aurora during the day. I only want to do my part as her father," he commented and Yashiro sighed.

"And Kyoko agrees with this behavior?" Yashiro hummed and Kuon shook his head, the truth was that he was so stealthily doing it that most of the time Kyoko wasn't aware. She wouldn't have liked it if she found out. He was supposed to be the working parent in the household so Kyoko would want for him to rest up for work. "She doesn't know, does she? I hate to remind you but you're not as young as you once were, you're nearing that middle portion of your life and you need more rest."

"I just want to help out," Kuon whispered as Yashiro drove them to the shooting location.

"And you helping out might be you sleeping and eating and earning money for your family," he commented and Kuon sighed, he knew Yashiro was right but he had the stamina to do everything that he wanted to. Besides, his mother had stayed longer than she had intended in Japan because something about Kyoko wasn't right. He felt that she still had some fear of being a mother that he had thought that she had overcome. He couldn't be at home and at work so he hoped that he was imagining it.

"Do you know anything about postpartum depression?" Kuon asked without leading to it and Yashiro looked at him in shock.

"You think that Kyoko has postpartum depression?" Yashiro asked him and Kuon sighed.

"I don't want to admit it so I'm most likely wrong but it seems that sometimes she's hesitant to touch Aurora or pick her up. It's part of being a new mom and given her own childhood, it's understandable. I'm thinking too much. It's all in my head," Kuon said quickly. He felt like he was betraying Kyoko by even speaking about it but he didn't want to deny it to himself in case he needed to leap into action as both husband and father.

"Are your parents still in Japan?" Yashiro asked cautiously and Kuon paused.

"My mother is, she said that she wanted to help out with her granddaughter but she's always been like that. I've heard countless stories about how my father had to physically stop her from coming to see me during the time when I was Ren Tsuruga. My dad promised to be back as soon as possible but he's a busy actor, he can only take a limited time away from his work," the blond admitted and Yashiro sighed. He had gotten used to the fact that Kuon was a Hizuri a long time ago but when he had first found out he had been in shock but very excited to be friends with Kuu's only son. He still idolized Kuu but he had become more laidback around the family.

Yashiro parked the car and sat back in his seat, "Kuon," he said slowly as the younger man made direct eye contact with him and nodded slightly. "Is Kyoko crying a lot? Staying in bed? Is she eating or cooking?"

Kuon's body dropped and he turned to look at his feet, his energy fading. "She's depressed about if she might not be able to take care of Aurora and of doing a bad job which I think is ridiculous. She's going to be a wonderful mother. I know that my mother is helping to take care of both of them but is that enough for it to be postpartum depression? I'm wondering if I should talk to the president, maybe get her to see a therapist who will prove to her that she'll be an excellent mother."

"That might be good," Yashiro told him. "Anyway, let's get inside. If you're determined to continue working then let's get this accomplished as soon as we can so you can get back home to your family," he told him and Kuon nodded worried about the situation at his home.

…..

…..

Kyoko nervously held Aurora as she fed her, she had her hands in the right position but even she had to admit that she was acting a little obsessive in trying to make everything perfect for the little girl. She saw Aurora happily nursing and turned to Julie nervously as her mother in law watched her. Would it have been better if it was her own mother who was here? No disrespect meant to Julie, but Kyoko did have to wonder about that.

"Am I doing it right?" Kyoko asked anxiously and Julie grinned with a nod.

"You're doing perfectly," she tried to assure her daughter in law, "See, she's happy getting fed. That's something that Kuon can't do," Julie tried to remind her which made Kyoko smile a little. "You'll get used to having a child eventually."

Kyoko paused and paled a little, she raised her head a little nervous about asking, "Did you feel this way when Kuon was born?"

Julie tensed before dropping her head, "Honestly?" she asked feeling a little pain from the answer. She saw Kyoko nod and she shook her head. "No. When Kuon was born, I was as ecstatic as he is right now. I would boast to all my friends about my amazing son and I would take a lot of photographs of the two of us together. I don't think I could let him leave my sight without wanting him in my arms again. I know that might not be the answer you wanted to hear."

Kyoko sighed as she gazed down at the tiny baby who had finished her meal and needed to be burped. Kyoko awkwardly shifted her to her shoulder and patted her back but as her hand touched the girl's back, she froze and looked at Julie who gently took Aurora and burped her for Kyoko.

Julie kissed Aurora's head and Kyoko stared at the floor nervously. She felt bad to rely on this other woman to help her child, this was something that she should feel that she could do naturally. Julie had even stayed in Japan longer than she had originally planned to help and Kyoko knew she had cancelled one fashion show and rescheduled a photo shoot. She was causing her mother in law a lot of hardship because of her inability to be a mother.

"She's not hurt, is she? She doesn't look like she's going to be sick? There's nothing wrong with my breasts that might hurt her," Kyoko asked as she shivered a little bit. Babies were supposed to be that pink color after they had been fed, right?

Julie rocked Aurora in her arms, "She's amazing, doing very well," she assured the new mother.

"How did you learn to handle babies so well?" Kyoko asked, "Was it a long process for you?"

"Different people go at different speeds," Julie attempted to assure her, "I was obsessed with Kuon when he was born. There were some things that I did that actually made him cry and scream so I learned what he liked and what he didn't like. I always wanted him with me and Kuu had to convince me to even let him sleep and I would sit there and watch him, counting how many times his stomach rose and fell. To me, he was my entire world."

Kyoko felt tears in her eyes again and Julie hesitated, should she not have answered that way? "Kuon is really really lucky to have parents like you and Father," she said and Julie sighed wanting to comfort her. "He's really fortunate to have grown up that way."

"Aside from I think I tried so hard to convince him that he was perfect that I set unattainable goals," Julie admitted as she went to put Aurora back into her bed. "Kuu and I would boast about how amazing we found him to all of our friends and Kuon heard that and he doubted himself. He would push himself to study and get mad if he got a B grade or even an A minus. He would practice his martial arts religiously even doing harm to his own body. When his early acting jobs didn't turn out the way he had hoped and he started to hear those insults, he lost it. We hurt him by holding him up to such a standard of perfection. That's how we failed as parents, nobody could be as perfect as I said that he was."

"You do know that Kuon loves you, right?" Kyoko asked her and Julie nodded.

"Still, please don't pressure your kid to be perfect. Fortunately, it worked out okay for Kuon but it might have been a lot worse." Kyoko turned to her and nodded. Despite the fact that Julie and her own mother had treated their kids completely differently, trying to please them all the time was something that she and Kuon shared. As loving as an environment as Kuon had had, that pressure to perform was what crushed him. She would need to find a balance for their own daughter.

…

…

A couple of the actresses were waiting for Kuon to enter that day and came over to him, one of them being Airi Oohara. As they saw him enter, Airi walked over to him with a half bow which Kuon returned. "Kuon-kun," she grinned since they had been friends since Dark Moon. "I heard that your daughter was born. I wanted to know if…I hope it's not too forward but I'd love to see a picture of her. I'm sure that if she's the child of you and Kyoko-chan that she's gorgeous."

Kuon laughed as he pushed a hand through his hair and took out his phones, "I made a deal with the media that she's not to appear in a photograph until she is at least two months old. I don't want her to face the exposure when she's just trying to become used to being alive."

"Understandable," Airi said before seeing a picture of the adorable little girl being held by her grandfather. "Aww, she's adorable," she commented as a few other actresses came to look at the small baby. "What's her name?"

"Aurora," Kuon said and then found a picture of him with Aurora and next a picture of him and Kyoko with Aurora. By this time more people were attempting to look at the baby born to the Japanese showbusiness royalty couple.

Airi grinned, "You and Kyoko must be really happy," she commented and Kuon nodded in agreement, "Kyoko must be an amazing mother. It must feel so good to go home to the two of them."

"It is," Kuon nodded, "It really is and you're right, Kyoko is an amazing mother," he said wishing that Kyoko was by his side right now so she could hear such words, maybe that would be motivation enough to keep her going. He was worried though. It wasn't as if Aurora was a pet that they could take back to the store, she was his daughter and if Kyoko still had trouble with her then would that cause for their marriage to break apart. He would have to do whatever was in Aurora's best interest even if that meant things that he would never do otherwise.

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Two**

Black neko hime, Erza, Kaname671, Kris XD, PaulaGaTo, Vanillaaa


	5. Chapter 4 - Patience and Time

**Chapter Four – Patience and Time**

 **(PA*EUS SKP TAOEUPL)**

Once work was over, Kuon went to pick up a few things at the convenience store for Kyoko and Aurora and then drove home. As excited as he was to see his wife and daughter and as exhausted as he felt after a tiring day at work, there was one emotion that left even more of an impact on him. Fear. He hated to admit it but there _was_ fear that something had happened to Aurora. He wanted to trust Kyoko but she hadn't been as receptive to their little girl as he had hoped.

Arriving back at the house, Kuon picked up the bags of groceries and went inside. Kyoko had taught him how to successfully grocery shop when they had become a couple and he always went by the rules that she told him instead of just picking up the most expensive item believing it to be better quality. He heard his mother rush to the door to greet him and help him with the bags.

"I think I have everything," Kuon laughed as he put it all down and then saw Kyoko watching him nervously. She had one arm wrapped around her stomach and she pressed her back into the wall as if scared of him.

"Hey," he smiled, trying to tell himself that the fear that she was experiencing wasn't about him but about her own insecurities. He never intended to cause her any harm. "How did it go today?" he asked and Kyoko bowed her head.

"It was…" she said nervously, "It was better."

"Better's good," Kuon said as he ignored the groceries for a moment and went over to his wife. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear and leaned down to kiss her passionately. "That's really good. Better means that there is improvement. Everyone was asking about you today, they really love you," he attempted to encourage her but Kyoko looked at him nervously.

"They'd hate me if they knew," she said and Kuon sighed, he shook his head and wrapped his arms around Kyoko. He didn't think that that was true. Maybe they'd be a little hesitant and not want to upset her but he didn't think that they'd all start hating her. As painful as postpartum depression was, it wasn't a rare disease that only a handful of people had.

"They wouldn't hate you, I definitely don't hate you," Kuon said as he rubbed her back. He hoped that she didn't think he held those emotions for her. "They all send you their love," he tried to remind her hoping that those words were comforting. Kyoko blushed and grabbed his shirt.

"Thank you for being patient," she said and Kuon turned to her with a surprised expression at first and then nodded. He hugged her closely once again before seeing his mother starting to put away the groceries for them. "Ah…I'll…I'll do that," Kyoko said quickly and Julie shook her head, trying to tell the young couple not to worry about it and that she'd take care of it.

"Is it okay if I go see her?" Kuon asked and Kyoko nodded. She looked in the direction of Aurora's nursery and took hold of Kuon's hand. Kuon smiled and they walked together to where Aurora was sleeping. However, when they got to the doorway of the room, Kyoko dropped Kuon's hand and looked around hesitantly. This was supposed to be a happy room in their house but it was frightening to her. It reminded her of abilities that she lacked.

"Hello, my little princess" Kuon said as he saw Aurora start to yawn and stretch and blink up at him. He laughed as he sanitized his hands and then gently let his thumb rub against Aurora's cheek. She looked at him with those big eyes and he grinned. He couldn't wait for her to start laughing and smiling. Right now she was still trying to get used to the world.

"Hey," he whispered as he picked her up in his arms, "You're a sleepy one, aren't you?" he asked as he brought her to his chest and let his body sway. "I missed you today. Were you a good girl for Mommy?" he asked before hearing Kyoko start crying. Kuon turned with Aurora still in his eyes and kissed the top of her head as he turned to Kyoko concerned.

"What is it?" he whispered, holding Aurora securely. "What is it? Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"You do that so easily," Kyoko gestured and Kuon blinked. He looked down at the infant and sighed. He didn't even have to think about it. Every time he would see his daughter, he would get excited at being near her and want to keep her as safe as possible. This was the daughter he and Kyoko had brought to life together, this was their first child, their family. He knew that Kyoko was having difficulty accepting the new baby in their lives but Kuon only felt happiness and excitement when he held her.

"I'm sure you'll be able to do it easily too, especially when she shows more movement. Right now she doesn't do very much, her development is still very slow," Kuon attempted to reason with Kyoko but she shook her head.

"It's when she starts doing _more_ that I'm worried about," she said and Kuon sighed, he went to sit down on the chair near the window whilst holding the precious baby. He repositioned his hold on her like the doctors had shown him. "You just seem to -"

"Every time I hold her, I have to tell myself that I'm doing it right, that I'm following what we learned in those classes," Kuon tried to assure her and Kyoko blinked hard. She hadn't been expecting for him to say that. She had just expected for him to tell her that it was a natural feeling and in time she would experience it as well.

"You do?" she asked as she went to kneel down next to the chair where Kuon was sitting.

"Of course, I do," he nodded. "My want to be with her and protect her motivates me but I'm still worried about hurting her or doing something wrong. I think…I think after talking with my Dad that's what we're supposed to be feeling."

"We're supposed to be scared of hurting her?" Kyoko asked him as she slowly reached out to take one of Aurora's tiny little hands between her thumb and fingers. Kuon nodded. "I'm scared that I'm doing something wrong."

"I think that's what it is to be a parent," Kuon laughed weakly, "you're scared of hurting the kid that you love and brought to life. Until we die, it's our duty to make sure to take care of them but it's scary to do it, I don't think there have been times when I've been more scared."

"You make it look so easy though," Kyoko commented and Kuon shook his head.

"I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I'm terrified of doing something wrong," he told her, "but I try to do my best because of her. I want to do the best I can _for_ her."

Kyoko smiled weakly, "I want to do my best for her as well."

Kuon grinned and sighed in relief, as long as Kyoko had that feeling and that motivation then things would get better. It just took some people more time than others to really find the enjoyment in being a parent. They would be together as long as he could help Kyoko to continue thinking in that way. "Then everything will be all right," he tried to assure her, hoping that that was the case.

…

…

The following day, Kuon had been relieved when Kanae had told Kyoko that they could spend some girl time together. His mother had been happy to accompany him to set with Aurora and Kuon had the feeling that people would be excited to see the little girl. These people, these actors and crew members had shown interest in Aurora but it was his mother who would be taking the most care of the infant today.

"How is she doing?" Kuon asked Julie as she sat with Aurora in the car, the little girl having fallen asleep in her seat. Kuon had done his research and the twenty minute trip should be okay for the baby. He was attempting to keep her photo off of social media but it would probably be taken today. His mother's job wasn't to hide her away from everyone else, it was to help Kuon transition from his daddy-mode to his actor-mode and back again.

"She is beautiful," Yashiro commented and Kuon smiled.

"She's asleep, just like the angel that she is," Julie commented and Kuon smiled in relief as they got to the set. He jumped out of the car with Yashiro following him and went to fetch her. Julie grinned as she saw the excitement on her own child's face as he interacted with his daughter. Kuon had always loved small animals and wanted to help others, he may have had a time when his world had become murky but seeing how he was with Aurora reminded her of Kuon when he was a kid.

"Daddy's got you," Kuon smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Mom, you'll make sure that she doesn't get upset if it gets too loud or too busy, right?" he asked and Julie tried to assure him that she knew how to take care of her granddaughter.

"I wish that I knew more about babies, I feel as if I wouldn't be very good with her if you needed help," Yashiro said as he watched the HIzuris. Kuon shook his head with a laugh. Why did everyone think that it was suddenly so easy for him? Being a new father was extremely difficult and he didn't blame Kyoko at all for her reaction to Aurora. It was a rather demanding task. Yet, he adored his daughter. That was all there was to it. He loved his daughter and so he wanted to do anything he could to make her life bright and positive and safe.

"It's not something that you can learn or know about," Julie commented as she managed to transfer Aurora over to herself. "You just…feel it…it clicks."

Kuon nodded and Yashiro looked at him feeling a little uncomfortable as he thought about Kyoko. Kyoko was a kind and giving person who worked hard and would do her absolute best but he had thought that she would be spending more time with her daughter instead of pushing her away. Kyoko was never seen as that careless in his mind.

"How are things at home?" Yashiro asked, unable to hold back the question any longer and Kuon sighed.

"Things at home," he said slowly before sighing, "They are going better, there's some positive growth happening and…and I think that we're all going to be okay." Kuon looked up, he tried to find some sense of peace within the world but he didn't want to think of how Aurora would deal with a distant mother. Kyoko would get better and would be her loving self eventually, wouldn't she?

"I don't think that Kyoko is a bad mother," Yashiro commented and Kuon shook his head.

"She's just new at it, we just have to give it time," Kuon sighed. That was what the doctor had said when he had asked about it. Postpartum depression usually just meant that the mother had to have time to adjust to their child and Aurora didn't really do much yet. When she was moving around and forming her own identity then he believed Kyoko would fall in love with her as much as he had. All it would take was patience and time.

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **If anyone is interested, the words at the beginning of the chapter are in steno which is what I use when studying court reporting. I just wanted to share if anyone else works with steno too**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Three**

H-Nala, PaulaGaTo


	6. Chapter 5 - Parental Aptitude

**Chapter Five – Parental Aptitude**

Kyoko felt guilty as she stood in the doorway to her and Kuon's bedroom with a backpack on and her purse and car keys in her hand. She moved towards him slightly before drawing back. It was best if she could just do this quickly. She looked at the letter which she had slipped underneath the alarm clock. They would be better off without her. She just wished that she had known this before giving birth, she had wished she had had a crystal ball and could have seen what was going to happen to their family.

She walked over to the door and stared at Aurora's room. Aurora would grow up happier without her in her life. She didn't need such a useless mother who wasn't sure of her own position in the world. Kyoko hated that she would be breaking some contracts with those who had hired her and Kuon would be hit with the fees but he would still have enough to be a good father.

As she made her way downstairs, she heard Aurora starting to scream and flinched at the noise. She couldn't hate her child but she hated being in this situation. She didn't want to touch her and that was most likely genetic. She shivered and ran towards the door. Aurora had people who loved her surrounding her. There was her loving father and their friends and her grandparents. She would be better off without a useless mother.

As Kyoko very quietly closed the door and ran to her car, she could hear the bedroom door open and Kuon went quickly to his daughter. He was always so loving and concerned about the people in his life. He had been that way ever since she had first met him all of those years ago. Of course he would love his own daughter. It was only terrible people like her who couldn't show that love.

…

…

Kuon was concerned when Kyoko hadn't been in the bed with him and he was even more concerned that she wasn't in the nursery. He had believed that things were going better and that Kyoko had accepted Aurora as her daughter. It didn't appear to be the case but he believed in her. She was trying. She just wasn't aware of how scarred she was from her own childhood.

"Hey," Kuon said as he carefully picked Aurora up and held her lovingly in his arms. "Daddy's got you," he said as he bounced her a little. He placed his hand under her and nodded as he felt the soaked diaper. "Hey, it's okay, it's okay," he said as he took her to the changing station in the bathroom.

He unwrapped her from the blanket he had wrapped around her and got out a fresh diaper, some powder, and a clean cloth with warm soapy water to clean her. He didn't want to admit it when Kyoko was having such a hard time but Aurora scared him as well. She had such tiny body parts and especially her hands and feet. He was afraid that he would somehow hurt her without meaning to. His mother had told him that babies were tougher and less easily broken than he believed but Kuon hoped for a little more comfort than that.

"Daddy's doing his best so thank you for being such a good girl and being patient," Kuon said as he beamed down upon her. To him the beauty came from her mother. He was so incredibly lucky to have such a beautiful daughter and beautiful wife. "Here," Kuon said as he managed to get the diaper on properly and the crying stopped. He grabbed another outfit for her and put her in it.

Kuon held Aurora in his arms and pressed her to his shoulder until she fell asleep. He gently went back to the nursery and placed her down, kissing the top of her head again. He wasn't confident at all in his abilities as a father but he wanted to do his best. Aurora deserved at least that much from him.

"How are you doing?" Julie asked as she stood in the doorway and Kuon slowly exited, leaving a gap so that he could get to Aurora if she seemed to need him again. Kuon walked over to the wall and let his back rest against it.

"I think I'm screwing it up, Mom," he admitted and Julie shook her head, gently pushing his hair back. She knew that Kuon was starting to feel exhausted but he had enough strength to make it through. Looking after both Aurora and Kyoko was a lot for him and then on top of that, he was still acting and working to make money to provide for them. Not many people understood what a strain it was when one's wife had postpartum depression.

"You're not screwing anything up. You're a new Dad. You're making sure that Aurora feels incredibly loved and she's going to fall in love with you even more as she grows up. I think she'll be a daddy's girl for sure," Julie attempted to comfort him.

"I wish that she and Kyoko had that type of a bond," Kuon admitted. He thought back to how excited Kyoko had seemed about the possibilities of having a daughter, someone who she could treat as a princess and someone she could help have a wonderful life. Compared to him, Kyoko had seemed so confident and excited and he had seemed nervous although he had always looked forward to the birth of their first child.

"I think they will, just give Kyoko some time," Julie encouraged him. "Until then, I'm going to be here for my granddaughter, just as I'm here for my wonderful son."

Kuon smiled before going back to the bedroom. He felt a little uncomfortable without Kyoko there and wondered if he should check on her but she had wanted time for herself lately. She was most likely in the kitchen or the dining room and although he wanted to be her prince, she had seemed to want to handle her own problems. Still, he wanted to keep awake for her and remind her how loved she was and how he would do anything to prove that she was wanted in this family.

However, due to the exhaustion that Kuon was feeling, he fell asleep in the bed. Not knowing that Kyoko had already left and wouldn't be home at least anytime soon.

…

…

As the sunlight hit Kuon's face, he flinched before sitting up in the bed. He still felt overly exhausted from everything that had been happening recently but this was something he had expected to happen. He had expected that with Aurora's arrival, he wouldn't get much sleep. He wanted to be a dad and he wanted to be as great a dad as his own was. This meant that he most likely wouldn't get much sleep. However, he hadn't counted on Kyoko's fears and what seemed her rejection of Aurora.

Reaching over to the clock, Kuon felt his hand fall upon an envelope. He yawned as he picked it up and held it in front of him. Sometimes when she was scared to say something to him personally, she would write it down and give him this letter. This wasn't unusual but something made him feel that this letter had a darker and greater purpose.

He sat in the bed and opened it. Had she slept at all? He was worried about her health and whether he could ask her to go and see a therapist with him. Maybe it would be better if he showed her how unconditionally he loved her. He opened the letter and as he read it, he felt a cold chill fill the room.

 _Kuon,_

 _I am so sorry. You have always been my prince and taken care of me and I am so thankful for your love. I will always remember you being that way. I will always remember you as my Corn but I can't do this. I am so sorry. I know you will be an amazing father and role model for our daughter._

 _Please don't look for me._

 _I love you, - Your Kyoko_

Kuon stared at it. He wasn't confident if he was enough for Aurora. He had failed so many people and did this count as failure as well, how he couldn't protect his wife and how she didn't feel safe being with them. Kuon got out of bed before going to the hallway and collapsing against the wall. He shivered as he looked at his hands, thinking about Rick's blood once again. He was going to mess this up. He was going to destroy everything he had worked so hard to create and that started with Aurora.

"M-M-Mmom?" he asked in such a panicked voice that he hadn't heard since he was a little kid and was scared to be all alone in the house for the night. "Mom?" he asked again and Julie came rushing over to him. She dropped down next to him as she felt his forehead and saw how pale he was. Something had happened. "I need help," he told her and Julie nodded as she kept her hand on his forehead.

"What is it, baby?" she asked as she took his chin and made him look at her. He was shaking and it made her scared to see him so afraid.

"I'm going to mess it up. I'm going to mess all of it up," he said. "It'll be just like the past. I won't be able to protect her. I won't be able to…"

"Calm down," Julie said as she watched her son not sure how he was going to react. "What happened?"

"Kyoko left us," Kuon told her in a direct manner. Julie pulled him into her arms. She knew the challenges of being a new parent and she knew that although both she and Kuu had adored Kuon since the moment she learned she was pregnant, they both had their fears and anxieties in the beginning. Despite how strong Kuon appeared, he was also broken because of the things he had suffered through. He needed Kyoko as much as she needed him. However, she hated to admit that she wasn't surprised that Kyoko had left.

…

…

Kyoko stood with her back straightened as she stood outside the place where she had grown up, the Fuwa's inn. She took a strong breath as she looked at the car she had driven down here. Would Kuon know that she had left? Would he even care if he knew? She only hoped that he would follow her wishes and not search for her. She was going to only bring him misery. She wasn't cut out to be a mother but he was going to be the ideal dad just like Kuu.

As she knocked on the door, she waited until Shotaro's mother appeared and Kyoko dropped into a skillful bow.

"Kyoko-chan?" Sho's mother asked in surprise, "What are you doing here? Didn't you just have a baby?" she asked and Kyoko shivered.

"May I stay here?" she asked and Sho's mother gave a shaky nod. What had happened to this young woman?

 **End of Chapter Five**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Four**

Guest, H-Nala, Japanda, Kaname671, Kris XD, PaulaGaTo


End file.
